


White Rose

by Zazou



Series: Bouquet [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Orgasm, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazou/pseuds/Zazou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A white rose symbolizes purity. Sansa Stark is thrilled that she's marrying Willas Tyrell. But she's very nervous about the wedding night. She's never been able to make herself peak. Does that mean there's something wrong with her?  How is she supposed to please her husband if she can't even please herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose

The night before her wedding Sansa Stark tossed and turned in her featherbed, driven mad half from giddiness and half from anxiety. Since her arrival at Highgarden Willas Tyrell had been nothing but kind to her. He didn’t leer at her like the Hound, or play cruel mind games like Joffery. He was the kind of man her father had promised to find her brave, gentle and strong. She would be honored to be his lady wife. Truly, he was more than she’d dared to wish for. 

He'd immediately set about wooing her, something Joffery had never thought to try. They picnicked on barges and took long meandering walks through the rose gardens talking about everything and nothing. After a while, his gentleness and warm disposition had managed to put her at ease. He was very impressed that she had managed to train a direwolf. He even brought her down to the kennels when his favorite bay hound gave birth. The runt of the litter took to her, a floppy eared pup she named Florain. For the first time in a long time, she could speak without second-guessing herself. 

When the wedding guests arrived she did her best to charm the Lords and Ladies of the Reach. Lady Aleria and Lady Olenna seemed pleased with her performance and Willas even took her aside and said he was proud of her. For once, things were going her way but now her wedding night was looming and she was afraid. 

Occasionally in the dead of the night Sansa dipped her hands into her small clothes and thought of her betrothed, of the way he looked up at her with those big warm amber eyes through his long lashes, his broad shoulders, the tingling sensation she got whenever he held her hand. But nothing. Well, no not nothing. She was definitely attracted to Willas and thinking about him made her swoon, but she couldn’t release. Inevitably she would give up and go to sleep feeling frustrated and foolish. 

If she couldn’t make herself peak than how was anyone else supposed to? Was something wrong with her down there? Was she broken? Willas was twelve years older than her so she was sure he had lain with women before. Women who knew what they were doing. Women who knew what they wanted and how to get it. Women far more sensual, lithe and nubile than her.  
Sansa fluffed her pillow and rearranged herself yet again. She stared up at the high vaulted ceiling and prayed to the old gods and the new that tomorrow night Willas would not find her wanting. 

\-----

"Uuum my little bride is so wet," Willas whispered, sliding two fingers into her with ease. Sansa let out a high-pitched whine and arched into his touch. He licked right up along her collarbone kissing the hollow at the base of her throat. She shivered and closed her eyes. Her body was so feverish and hypersensitive already. It was like Willas could play her body like an instrument bringing it to live making her feel sensations she never knew existed. She yelped in surprise at the feel a hot wet tongue licking her nipple. He laughed. The feel of his breath made her nipple furl. 

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up for a kiss. He pulled back and whispered in her ear. 

"So wet, Sansa. So hot” 

Suddenly he grasped her mound in his hand and squeezed. Her hips jerked up and she hissed. “is this for me, sweet girl?”  
"Yes," she gasped back, cheeks red and eyes dark with lust. "Yes, for you.” 

His thumb lazily stroked her little pink nub making her cunny pulse and her blood boil. 

“Mine?” He growled in her ear before nipping at a pulse point on her neck. 

“All yours…” She mewed. “just please.” 

“Always so polite.” He said with a smirk as he slid down the bed. “Lie back for me.” 

Loose limbed and drunk on pleasure Sansa splayed herself out on the silk pillows all modesty forgotten. He parted her legs peppering her inner thighs with feather light kisses. Sansa ran her fingers through his thick hair and looked down at him curious. He gave her a wicked smile as he nuzzled her mound. She opened her mouth to ask what he was going to do when he lowered his own and kissed her. Right there on her most secret flesh. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue over her opening. Sansa couldn’t decide whether to lean in or flinch away from the touch. It was so alien and intense. He dipped his tongue into her quivering cunny. She arched her back and let out a yelp. 

"So responsive," he murmured smiling up at her. Then he closed his lips over her pink nub and started humming. Sansa threw her head back and wailed. She knew they could hear her outside, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She ground her cunny into his face as he licked and sucked her devouring her like a starving man at a feast. She wrapped her long legs around his head, burying her hands in his chestnut curls. She needed him close needed him to consume her. She began to feel herself unraveling, her thighs shaking. She was light headed she could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

“Relax little wolf. Just breathe.” Her husband mumbled petting her trembling legs. His words were a hot puff of air on her cunny making it throb with want.

“Please.” She keened, squirming, glistening with sweat. And then she was struck by a blinding pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, the world went white and that night for the first time in her life Sansa Tyrell peaked.


End file.
